Folie
by Caellestis
Summary: Le contrat de Geralt est simple : Il doit tuer un monstre qui attaque les villageois et dont la morsure rend fou. Mais cela n'a pas été si facile et le sorceleur se fait mordre à son tour puis enfermer dans "le manoir" avec toutes les autres victimes. Mais Geralt réagis bien différemment de celles-ci. Ses sens sont décuplés et il sature. Pour une fois, c'est à Jaskier de l'aider.


**Avertissement** : Cette fiction est un Boys Love / Yaoi / BxB. Bref, la romance se fera entre deux hommes (Ici, Geralt de Riv et Jaskier). Si ce genre d'histoire ne vous conviens pas, ne vous intéresse pas ou si vous ne les appréciez pas, je vous invite à cesser votre lecture dès maintenant et partir à la recherche de fanfiction qui correspondrait plus à vos goûts. Sur cette note -pas vraiment intéressante- je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Prologue

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jaskier avait, il y a quelques jours, décidé d'accompagner Geralt dans l'une de ses aventures dans l'espoir d'en faire une autre chanson qui deviendrait, à coup sûr, incroyablement célèbre. C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il trottinait tranquillement derrière Ablette, fidèle destrier du sorceleur. Parce que, bien sûr, une fois n'est pas coutume, le chasseur de monstre avait refusé de le laisser monter derrière lui.

Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le petit village de Dale qui, selon les rumeurs, avait besoin d'un homme comme Geralt de Riv. La bourgade était, en effet, attaquée par un étrange monstre dont personne n'avait pu donner une description. Chaque soir, à la nuit tombé, des hurlements gutturaux se faisant entendre dans la forêt avoisinante et chaque villageois encore dehors à cette heure se faisaient attaquer par une créature mystérieuse. Contrairement aux autres monstres, la bête n'achevait jamais ses victimes, se contentant de les mordre violement au niveau des bras ou de la nuque.

Cependant, quelques minutes à peine après avoir été mordu, les habitants de Dale attaqués devenaient fous et agressifs. Attaquant à leur tour, sans distinction, leurs congénères qu'il s'agisse de leurs voisins ou de leur propre famille.

Jaskier en trépignait d'impatience. La présence de son ami -à sens unique d'après le sorceleur- le rassurait tellement qu'il se sentait invincible. Peu importe ce que dirait le chasseur de monstre, le musicien savait parfaitement que celui-ci le protègerait toujours. Et étant lui-même invincible, Jaskier ne risquait rien.

**\- As-tu une idée de quel genre de monstre il s'agit là ?** Demanda-t-il, impatient d'arrivé à destination.

Premièrement car ses pieds le faisait souffrir et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient accueilli comme des rois. La missive écrite par le chef de Dale qu'il avait reçu les suppliait tant de venir à leur secours qu'il ne serait pas étonné que les villageois leur aient déballé le tapis rouge.

**\- Je n'en suis pas sûr...** Répondit évasivement le chasseur de monstre.

Jaskier n'en tenu pas compte et continua de questionner Geralt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui ordonne de la fermer à grand coup de menace sanguinaire et effrayant qui ne firent même pas frémirent le troubadour.

Après une longue route et plusieurs menaces de mort, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Au plus grand soulagement de Geralt qui n'aurait pas tenu une minutes de plus avec les babillages incessant de son compagnon de route.

Malgré tout, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait ses voyage en compagnie du musicien. Celui-ci avait le don, certes de l'agacer, mais aussi de s'émerveiller devant tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Capacité que Geralt avait perdue depuis bien longtemps, si jamais il l'avait un jour possédé.

Le maire de Dale vint immédiatement à leur rencontre, soulagé d'enfin rencontrer le célèbre Geralt de Riv. C'est sans plus de cérémonies qu'ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la seule auberge du village.

Geralt leva une main impérieuse pour faire cesser le flot de parole du maire qui répondait au doux nom d'Andrzej.

**\- Expliquez-moi rapidement la situation.** Ordonna-t-il.

**\- Une vieille tradition du village remontant à de nombreuses décennies...** Commença l'homme. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

**\- J'ai dit : Rapidement.** Répéta Geralt

**\- Il y a moins d'un mois, des hurlements ont commencé à se faire entendre dans la forêt.** Fit le maire avec un froncement de sourcil, vexé. **Plusieurs chasseurs s'y aventurèrent pour en découvrir l'origine mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils n'étaient plus les même. Leurs yeux étaient injectés de sang et ils se montraient incroyablement agressifs. Fletch a battu sa femme à mort et commençait à faire de même avec son voisin lorsqu'il fut tué par un autre chasseur qui l'avait accompagné dans la forêt et qui était lui-même devenu agressif et violent. Ils s'entre-tuèrent en quelques minutes.**

Jaskier prenait de nombreuses notes sur un parchemin en hochant plusieurs fois la tête, à peine touché par le discours. C'était triste à dire mais il était habitué à ce genre d'histoire depuis sa rencontre avec Geralt.

Il tapota même l'air de sa future chanson sur le parchemin à l'aide de sa plume, se prenant par la même occasion un regard noir de la part du sorceleur.

**\- Continuer. **Dit Geralt après un second regard d'avertissement lorsque la seule réponse du musicien fut un sourire contrit.

**\- Notre médecin examina leurs corps et découvrit des indices troublant.** Fit Andrzej. **Tous ceux devenu fous après avoir été dans la forêt portaient une trace de morsure conséquente sur l'un de leur membre. Nous n'avions pas cherché plus longtemps, pensant à un acte isolé.** Termina le maire avec un regard sombre.

**\- Mais ce n'en était pas un. **Fit Geralt.

**\- Mais ce n'en était pas un.** Confirma l'homme

**\- Oh oh. **Souffla Jaskier, attendant la suite de l'histoire qu'il se faisait un plaisir de coucher sur papier. Un regard noir de son seul ami le fit arrêter et baisser les yeux sur son parchemin noirci par ses notes.

**\- Les attaque ont continué et plus les habitants évitait de s'approcher de la forêt, plus les attaque avait lieux près du village. Comme si la bête se rapprochait. **Continua le maire en lançant un regard noir au troubadour. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcil coléreux du sorceleur.

Il n'y avait que Geralt qui avait le droit de lancer un regard noir au musicien. Lui et personne d'autre.

**\- Hum hum...** Toussota l'homme pour reprendre contenance. **Cette bête a attaqué une bonne partie de ce village.**

**\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres habitants mordu ?** Demanda soudainement Jaskier, avide de détaille. **Sont-ils tous morts ?**

**\- N-Non.** Répondis Andrzej, la gorge nouée. **Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les tuer. Nous les avons tous enfermé dans "le manoir".**

**\- "Le manoir" ? **Demanda Geral

**\- Oui, Gretchen, une jeune fille travaillant pour une riche famille de marchand qui habitait dans « le manoir », s'était fait mordre sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle s'était dirigé vers son lieu de travail et attaqua tout ceux résidents dans la bâtisse. Ceux qui survécurent devinrent à leur tour violent. On condamna les portes du manoir pour les empêcher de blesser plus de monde.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués ? Visiblement, ce mal est contagieux.** Remarqua Geralt.

**\- Comment aurais-je pu m'y résoudre.** Se lamenta l'homme. **Ma fille et mon beau fils se trouvait dans la demeure. Ils sont encore vivants et je ne désespère pas de pouvoir les aider. Vous allez pouvoir les aider, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Andrzej avec un regard suppliant qui n'ému pas le moins du monde le sorceleur.

**\- Je l'ignore.** Répondit-il simplement.


End file.
